tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 7
After a successful season, ASVU was picked up for a seventh season. This time we are taking the Pahkitew Island cast and putting them up against a bunch of noobs. There is a reason for this which you'll find out soon enough *winks* This season is taking place in a city! There will be many changes and added elements to make this the toughest ASVU season yet! So get your popcorn because things are about to be interesting here on Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 7! Sign Ups (Closed) All Stars #Amy-Dawny #Beardo-Usitgz #Dave-Phy #Ella-Amber #Jasmine-SSoH #Leonard-Lynn #Max-Usitgz #Rodney-Creator #Samey-Amber #Scarlett-Ifraid #Shawn-Blaze #Sky-Chase #Sugar-Mildred #Topher-Blake Underdogs #Lamey-Dawny # Clucky-Blake # Taylor-SSoH # Dann-Ifraid # Marcus-TF # Chimaroj-Sound # Azuna-Sound # Lana-Chase # Lavender-Rosenbottom # Leo-BBGUNSTUDIOS #Raspucia-Creator #Rhett-Blaze #Andrew-Qngff #Thomas-CaptainSparklez Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Raspucia and Rodney Taylor and Raspucia Andrew and Raspucia Amy and Lamey Amy and Chimaroj Conflicts Amy and Azuna Chimaroj and Azuna Relationships Alliances Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Elimination Table ASVU Store When you have enough money and would like to purchase an item, you must go here or here All purchases will remain private. I will only edit when a purchase has been made, letting you know how many items are left in stock (the number in the parenthesis). ' Money Table Episode 1: Loving the City Life Helicopter '''Chef: *on intercom* Listen up fruitcakes! We shall be arriving at this season's location shortly! Now Chris told me to tell you to sit tight and interact while he gets things ready. ' Ella: *arrives* What a amazing idea to bring us all back. *sings* It's time for a new season with fun, 10 weeks with animals, friendly people and sun! Dave: Why did I agree to do this again? *sighs* Leo:Probably the money! Anyone want a picture? Lamey: Total Rama! Amy: It's Total Drama and Remember Stick To The Plan!\ Lamey: Yeah Yeah Whatever *Fake Laughs* Ahahahahahahahaha *Yawna* Amy Your just SOOOO funny *Starts Applying Nail Polish* Dann: *looks for Rex* WHERE HE? And hurry up I'm getting impatient. Leo: Nobody wants a picture? :CONF *Cries Azuna: Great another season another pile of s**t people to hang around. Dann: Yay picture I want one :D Leo: That will be 100 dollars Chimaroj: It's been a long time I've been on one of these shows *sees Azuna* Wow what are the odds.. Dann: K. *pays 100 dollars* Leo: *Paints perfect picture of Dann* :CONF I'm 100 dollars ahead of everyone Rodney: Another season! Great! Raspucia: Hey, y'all! Raspucia-baby here! Nice to meet ya all! Jasmine: We're in a helicopter piloted by Chef. This can't be good. Taylor: *sarcasm* Oh, boy. This season should be "great". '''Chris: *hologram Chris* You got that right Jasmine. Since you guys are in route to our location for this season, I'll start giving you some info on the new things we have planned for this season. First off, we have our own store where you can purchase items that will benefit you or your team. However these items cost money. You can get money by winning a challenge. You all start off with $100 bucks. Hopefully this will make you want to win challenges. When you want to buy an item you must private message me so that no one else will know you bought an item. This will protect you from immediately being a target. That's all the info for now. Any questions? Lana: *raises hand* I do! Um, when will we be landing? This copter is a little too cramped! Chris: All in good time Lana. All in good time. (CONF) *laughs hysterically* Raspucia (CONF): I am actually very happy to be on the show, I mean...I'm just some random gurl from the hood who was lucky enough to be chosen! *Laughs* I'd love to win this show so I could move my Momma out of that cramped apartment of hers! Rodney (CONF): Maybe I'll do better this season. Last time I think I let my vulnerability to love get in my way a little. Who knows? Maybe my true love is among the newbie people! Taylor: Faaantastic. *rolls eyes* (CONF) Well at least a bonus incentive of being put through torture will be the ability to go shopping. Heh. Raspucia: *To Taylor* Hey there, gurl! I'm Raspucia! What's yo name? :) Taylor: I'm Taylor. Nice to meet you. *holds hand out for a hand-shake* Chris: I like your attitude Taylor. Raspucia: *Shakes Taylor's hand* It's nice to meet you, too, gurl! ^-^ Taylor: Thanks, Chris... Chris: Your sarcastic tone and the way you roll your eyes reminds me of Courtney. Taylor: Yeah, I'm gonna' take that as an insult because Courtney is not an inidvidual I'm dying to be. Dann: Then who are you trying to be? Raspucia: Duh! She's obviously being herself! .3. Taylor: *sarcastically* No, I'm trying to be someone else. Chris: (CONF) Wow that girl's stereotype should be The Confusing Girl cause I have no idea what she just said. Beardo: *womp* *womp* *womp* Max: (CONF) $100! I'm already umm... one second... *pulls out a calculator* Multiply by 2... Carry the 1... divide by the coefficient... Alright, let's try tha again. $100! I'm already 1/654 of the way to one million dollars! And 1/1435.56 of the way to taking over the world! Muhahahahahaha! Dave: (CONF) You know...I can't really get a read off of these newcomers. They appear too be normal...but I once thought Sky was normal and cool...and that was my big mistake. From now on I'm not letting my heart rule over my head! Raspucia: *To Rodney* Hey there! Name's Raspucia, baby! Rodney: Uh, hi! My name's Rodney! It's nice to meet you. Raspucia: *Fist bumps Rodney* We cool, dude. Rodney: Okay! :) Raspucia: *To Dave* Hey! Nice ta meet ya! I'm Raspucia! ^-^ Dave: Um...yeah nice to say hello...I am Dave. Jasmine: *whispers to Raspucia* Watch 'em, he still might be a bit off his rocker from last season. Raspucia: *Listens to Jasmine and whispers so that Dave can't hear* Gotcha, gurl. *To Dave* Well, I sure hope that we can become friends! Who knows? Maybe we'll even be on the same team. :) Raspucia (CONF): Yeah, I saw last season. Jasmine's right, Dave might still be a bit uneasy about what happened. Anyway, I don't judge people until I get to know them, or until they insult me. Then they lose their chances at friendship. Dave's cool, though. Dave: We might it all depends on what Chris wants.. After that season...I spent a lot of time thinking and now I want nothing to do with... You-No-Who. Taylor: Hm. If I had to take a guess, the back of this helicopter will explode and we'll all be sucked out. Seems like something Chris would do. (Just a question, which user is running this camp? And also which one is Andrew in the promo?) (Me ACTN and Andrew is right next to Lamey the girl that looks like Amy and Samey :P) Chris: Taylor, you know me so well. You either have watched this show or we just have a mental thing goin' on *blows up the helicopter* ' '''Chef: ABANDON SHIP! *skydives* ' Andrew: *grabs parachute* WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! *jumps* Taylor: I knew it- *gets sucked out of the helicopter* AAAAAAAAAH! Jasmine: As usual. *grabs parachute and jumps out of helicopter* Dave: *sighs* Here we go again. *grabs a parachute and leaps out of the helicopter* Lamey: Yo! Ames we Should Prob Get Goin' *Grabs Parachute and Jumps Out* Raspucia: *Grabs parachute* Come on, everyone! We can survive this...most likely! *Jumps out*. Amy: See Samey! I Am Hanging Out With My Cooler and Better Sis- *Jumps With Parachute* Teerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Marcus: Huh? Oh, woah! *grabs parachute* I should probably check this just in case, you never know when you could be pranked into a parachute not working. Or maybe- *sucked out of the helicopter* Maybe I talked too much! Max: *grabs a parachute* I'm too young to die! There's still plenty of evil I have to do! *jumps out* Beardo: *whish* *whir* *jumps out with parachute* Exploring the City '''Chris: Now that you all have landed safely, welcome to ASVU City! This is our location for the season so I'll let you explore and talk for a little bit more before we get to the fun stuff like teams and challenges and my favorite part the elimination ceremony! (CONF) I can't wait to see their faces when they see how they get eliminated. Taylor: *lands* (CONF) It's easy to tell what the form of elimination is. *sarcasm* Exciting. Jasmine: *lands What is it, Chris? Max: This city doesn't look evil enough to be worthy of my all-mighty geniusness! Beardo: *rolls his eyes* *click* *click* *BOOM!* Dave: Ah Beardo... It's good to say hi too you again... Marcus: *dusts himself off* What a bad landing...Hmm, I've seen better. Andrew: Can I get a bandage? I scraped my arm real bad on landing. Lamey: *Parachute Does Not Work* INCOMING B****'S! *Lands On Andrew* Oh Sorry? Next Time Watch Your Step K Short Stuff? Beardo: *waves to Dave* *chicky* *fricky* *POW* Taylor: I'm assuming we're in Toronto, Chris? Amy: *Lands On Beardo* Sorry! Not Really But Anyway LAMEY! We Were Supposed To Stick Together! Dave: So...what is there to do here at "ASVU City"? Taylor: A city showdown is what it is. Chris: Correct Taylor and good question Dave. Your question will be answered a little bit later. Dann: *lands* WE SHALL GET PROPER CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! WHO IS WITH ME! And hurry up! Dave: (CONF) Character Development? What is that guy talking about? I think he may have a few screws loose... Amy: (CONF: What Are With These Crazy People? They Keep On Being Crazy! Seriously!) Taylor: Excuse me? Jasmine: That was very weird, mate. Dann: Wait umm what was I just saying? (CONF) I think I went a bit cookoo, screw the person who killed me. Beardo: *cookoo *cookoo* cookoo* Dave: Well I think I'm going to take a walk. Anyone interested in going for a simple walk? Taylor: Sure, I'm down. We're not doing anything, so. Dave: Anyone else? Amy: Sure! Lamey will Come Too! Lamey: I Will? Amy: Yes You Will Lamey: Ok? Dave: Okay. Let's go check this city out! Thomas: *Lands* Ow, I calculated for a better landing... *Rubs elbow* So this is the place were staying? Seems kinda run down but it'll do. Azuna: *lands* Chris you're really starting to become a softy! Chimaroj: *lands* Well atleast he didn't dropped us out of the sky! Azuna: Oh please that would be.. *sees Chimaroj* OH MY GOD are you? (CONF) Oh no my little brother is here, *looks around the confessional* this place is nice, Chris is really loosing his touch anyway my little brother being here make mad, I don't want him being here!! (END CONF) Raspucia: *Lands and runs to join Taylor, Dave, Amy and Lamey* Hey, y'all. Thought I'd join you all on your walk! ^-^ Rodney: *Lands* Ouch! Hurt my arm. Whatever, the pain's gone now. Azuna: Ugh chicken! Amy: Azuna! Yur Just Like Coutney a Whiny Censored *Helps Rodney Up* Azuna: Courtney is a nasty wh*** I am nothing like her. and besides Amu go and bother your sister. That's what you're good at. Amy: Go Annoy Your Brother! Who Has Done Nothing To You and You Still Disrespect Him! Raspucia (CONF): So, I was just walking along and everything was fine, when all of a sudden Azuna appears and she and Amy get into it! I mean, like, why?! Those gurls need some control. Rodney: *To Amy* Thanks, Amy. :) Chimaroj: Oh trust me she ain't gonna annoy me *glares at Azuna* Azuna: Whatever, also Chimaroj since when do you wear normal clothes, I thought you were a monk. Chimaroj: I was untill I got banished for life thanks to you! Azuna: What do I have to do with that. Chimaroj: After I broke up with Lara, what is your fault cause she was giving me the blame of your behavour, I got banished from the monks since a monk is not allowed to break up with someone. Azuna: Geez what a stupid rule! Amy: Well Chimaroj I Am Sorry For You Chimaroj You Can Join Us For Our Walk *Walks With Dave* Chimaroj: thanks Amy but not now I am gonna look around the city if there is a gym of some kind. Raspucia: *Hums quietly* Today is the start of a brand new adventure for all of us! I wonder what kinds of friendships will spark because of it. Amy: *Walks Up To Dave* so are You Ever Going To Apologize? Azuna: *follows Chimaroj* Chimaroj: *noticing Azuna and starts to walk faster* Lamey: *By The Gym* Hmm, Wonder If They have Some Protein :D Dave: *To Amy* I don't know? Why does it matter too you? Besides has Samey apologized to you for get you booted off Pahkitew Island? Azuna: HEY CHIM!! Chimaroj: grr (CONF) hasn't see learned that I hate to be called that, what's wrong with her *takes a deep breath* calm Chimaroj (END CONF) Amy: *To Dave* No! I Am Talking About ASvUD! were We Were Dating and You Voted Me Off Instead of Izumi or Rosalina! Leo:*Secretly runs to hidden bunker* Great it's still here. Thomas: *Checks out a cool building* I am loving this structure of this thing! Chris how did you manage a fine city? Chris: Lots of money and me of course. Thank you Thomas. Now here are your teams ''' '''Amy, Azuna, Beardo, Clucky, Leo, Rodney and Samey. You guys are the City Folk (Kihci-otenaw Avisieniwak) Andrew, Ella, Lamey, Marcus, Sky, Sugar and Topher. You guys are the Big Apples (Kisci Picikiwas) Chimaoj, Dann, Jasmine, Lavender, Leonard, Raspucia and Shawn. You guys are the Crime Stoppers (Tipeyimisowin Nitawapamis) Dave, Lana, Max, Rhett, Scarlett, Taylor and Thomas. You guys are the Liberty Lovers (Wakaks Kinapewoisjiak) Enjoy your teams or don't. I really couldn't care less. Thomas: (CONF) In order to survive, you need to make allies, and to make allies you want to show them that you want them to win too, not only yourself. (NON CONF) *Pulls Rhett aside* Hey buddy look's like were teammates, hey how's about me and you become allies? (CONF) I don't care if allainces are predictable.... you gotta do what you gotta do. Leo:(CON)This can't happen (CON END) Rodney: *To his team* Yeah! We're gonna do great! :D Raspucia: *To the rest of her team* Hey, teamies! I just know that we'll all do our best! (CONF) I think that my team is pretty good overall. I just hope that we don't lose anyone! Topher: Oh my gosh, Chris!!!! These teams are a-m-a-z-i-n-g. Clucky: Bawk bawk! Bawk bawk. Chris: Thank you Topher. ' Lamey: Wow.... (CONF: Can You Spell Hottie?! His Hair! His Everything He Is Perfect! Why Is He Kissing Up To Chris? Well It's not Like Topher has A Chris Obsession *Laughs* That Would Be Crazy! Topher is Perfect! And We Are On The Same Team! He Is Mine!) Topher: Though, it seems like you're ''pretty ''tired from planning out these teams. Amy: Dave Are You Gonna Awnswer? Lamey: Hey Tophy! I Agree! With Whatever You Just Said :) Topher: Um...okay... (CONF) Why is the mean twin agreeing with me? I thought she was supposed to be mean. I guess not... Dave: Well Amy. Yes I am sorry for my actions. As that was in the past and I know you will need more time to accept my apology, but again I am deeply sorry. Raspucia: *Sees Dave and Amy interacting* (CONF) Good for Dave. Maybe those two can patch things up. ^-^ '''Chris: Watch it Topher. ' Rodney: Hey, this city is pretty big. :O Marcus: Yeah, I guess that's something, though size doesn't mean quality, my friend. Judging by team names, this is supposed to be New York or something like that. I'll just watch my back- even if this isn't New York... Raspucia: If this is supposed to be like New York, does that mean we Crime Stoppers are supposed to be the NYPD or something? .3. Challenge 1 '''Chris: Challenge starts tonight 7/27/14 at 6pm EST (I will be an hour and 15 minutes late :( Sorry - ThomasA.K.A SkullKidX) Ella and Samey will be inactive in this challenge. Im going home tomorrow, still on holiday. Sorry guys! X Amber ! Dann: Ummm it's past 6:00 PM EST? 'Chris: Okay your first challenge is to come up with a way to generate profits for the city! You must come up with a business/company that can provide the city with income. You must give it a name, a description of what the product or service is and how it can provide the city with money! The best business will win! You have 24 hours so good luck! ' City Folk Idea Leo:Hmm... how about this huge art store!It can be called Wallart! It could have expensive paintings created by the best painters (Me) you could hang them on the walls of your house. Clucky: Bawk, bawk bawk! (Nope.avi. How about something people actually need? Food...and stuff...) Big Apples Idea Sky: Let's see? Oh! How about a Gymnastics trampoline park? IT would be called Jump-N-Jive! It allows everyone to jump around and have fun! Great idea, right? Andrew: It can't be that simple though, there should be a foam pit, a basketball dunk, and trampoline dodgeball. The name might need a bit of work. As far as price, I think it should be $5 per hour or $20 for an entire day. Topher: What about a Chris merchandise store? :D Crime Stoppers Idea Jasmine: Perhaps like some sort of bodyguard service? It's a city, and there is some danger with all the crimes and what not. Liberty Lovers Idea Lana: Maybe, we could open a huge gaming store! I mean, who doesn't love video games? It would be called Gamer's Ground! It sells all sorts of games and it even allows you to try out games WITHIN the store! Taylor: I thought this was Total Drama not law school. Anyhow, the best buisness is easily a taxi buisness. If you're new to the city, you have no way to get around. Just make sure you're the only taxi cab, otherwise you may have competition. The taxi cab company would be Taylor's Taxi Cabs for Tourists, obviously. They money can go directly to the city, and with a minimum pay of $5 per trip, you could easily make about $500~ per day. Minimum. Thomas: How about a ice cream joint! You can pick 2 flavors and mix them with all the toppings in the world related to ice cream! And maybe a bunch of like TV's and stuff to make people stay to pay mroe money! "Chris's fabulous ice cream" Dave: My thought is a mall. There would be a variety of shops and restaurants that could attract visitors. You could even have like a indoor amusement park or an aquarium. Just think about how much a mall could earn in a day and it could be called something like... the Great Chris Mall. But personally I like Taylor's idea. Elimination Ceremony 1: TBA